parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Night by Kenny Loggins - Thomas Engine Racing - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is what should be in Thomas Engine Racing, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo DS, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas as Diddy Kong (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Banjo (Both clever and smart) * Toots (from Porky Pig's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Conker (Conker's voice suits Toots) * Duncan as Krunch (Both vain) * Oliver as Tiptup (Both Western) * Percy as Timber (Timber's voice suits Percy) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Drumstick (Both smart) * Toby as Bumper (Bumber's voice suits Toby) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pipsy (Both beautiful) * Jiminy Cricket (from Disney's Pinocchio/Fun and Fancy Free) as T.T. (T.T.'s voice suits Jiminy Cricket) * Cerebrus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Wizpig (Both big, strong, and scary) * Genie (from Disney's Aladdin/House of Mouse) as Taj (Both blue and genies) * Diesel 10 as Tricky the Triceratops (Both big) * Spencer as Bluey the Warlus (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) * Smudger as Blubber the Octopus (Both evil) * Diesel as Smokey the Dragon (Both devious) * Emily as Dixie Kong (Both girlfriends to Thomas and Diddy Kong) * Molly as Tiny Kong (Both sister figures to Emily and Dixie Kong) Transcript and Lyrics * (Thomas has his green swimming trunks with yellow and red stripes on and his shades on his head with his blonde hair down, except Percy, wearing a grey vest and his trunks and red sandals, with his blue hair, tied by back for a ponytail, and glasses on, and Oliver with a white shirt on, red trunks, white and red socks, and brown boots, with a corn-cob pipe in his mouth) * Thomas: Hi guys. Now come on, you know Emily means a lot to me. * Oliver: Yes, we know she means a lot to you. * Percy: Nice trunks you have on, but where are the other engines? Are they performing a band? * Thomas: Yes, so look, I'm trying to impress Emily. You know she's the girl for me, and if this is what I'll have to do to win her back, then-- (Emily in her black bikini walks by with Molly in her green striped bikini with strings taking a dip in the pool) * Emily: Hello boys. * Molly: Hi Thomas. * Toby: Wow! It's teenage Emily, Thomas's girlfriend. * Toots: She's incredible! * Duncan: Son of a gun! * Edward: This is where we're having a free party swim. * Casey Jr: We'll see you at the pool. * Jiminy Cricket: That's it! Come on now! Let's sing it! * Genie: I read your letter, it said between the lines, You're visitin' Mexico for an indefinite amount of time, Your love for burritos has now begun to cool, You need this drivin' fool to, Detomaso the night away, Detomaso a ride away, * Toby, Toots, Duncan, Edward, and Casey Jr: Roll Mr. Night, you know what you gotta do, Anymore I ain't askin' you, go on out and do it tonight, Come on Mr. Night, now I'm in the driver's seat, Till we reach our destiny, go on out and do it tonight * Genie: Your Mona Lisa, she took her smile of gold, Run under the border guard and put it over on her Romeo, Your love for senorita I see is none too cool, Here comes this drivin' fool to Detomaso the night away, Detomaso a ride away, * Toby, Toots, Duncan, Edward, and Casey Jr: Roll Mr. Night, you know what you gotta do, Anymore I ain't askin' you, go on out and do it tonight, Come on Mr. Night, now I'm in the driver's seat, Till we reach our destiny, go on out and do it tonight, * Genie: I see those ivory lies in sweet Rosita's eyes, Gonna leave them both behind when we 'tomaso all night, Your love and money, this time are gone for good, Little Rosa took a boda bag, and hit the road like a Robin Hood, And I see by the headlines that I'll be drivin' south, And when I pull you out, we'll Detomaso the night away, Detomaso a ride away Lamborghini a getaway, * Toby, Toots, Duncan, Edward, and Casey Jr: Roll Mr. Night, you know what you gotta do, Anymore I ain't askin' you, go on out and do it tonight, Come on Mr. Night, now I'm in the driver's seat, Till we reach our destiny, go on out and do it tonight. (Thomas, Percy, and Oliver jump into the pool with Toby, Toots, Duncan, Edward, Casey Jr, and Tillie, with a large splash!) Category:UbiSoftFan94